Mistakes and A Talent Show
by Dara Tavar
Summary: The council's decided to host a talnt show that Dara and Boaz are forced to enter by their masters. They decide to sing a love song to annoy the council members. Dara's dating Obiwan at the time, but what will she think when she wakes up with someone else
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:_ I got the idea to write this from a friend of mine. It explaines how Boaz first loved Dara and how they make a mistake while practicing for a talent show. Dara is Obi-Wan's girlfriend at the moment so that makes the predicament they are in even worse!

_Disclaimer:_ Thanks to George Lucas and various others for the insparation. Please leave a reveiw after you've read this story.

* * *

**Mistakes and A Talent Show**

**Chapter1- Planning**

"Dara!" called Lya. "Dara come here!"

Dara walked out of her sleep chambers holding a holonovel in her hand. "What is it master?"

"The council has decided to host a talent show for the padawan's. And I'm making you enter!"

"Me? But master….I don't have a talent."

Lya smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "Of course you do! You're a bright girl! I'm sure you'll come up with something! Besides, Master Terek is making Boaz do something; maybe you could do something together."

Dara placed the holonovel on the table in front of her. "May I go see if Boaz is in his quarters?"

"Go on! For who knows how long you've just been sitting on your sleep couch reading holonovels or watching holomovies! Get out for a while!"

Dara left their quarters and headed for Boaz's quarters.

When she got there she rang the door chime.

The door opened and Darg smiled pleasantly at her.

"Hello Master Terek. Is Boaz here?" Dara asked.

"Hello Dara. Yes he's in his room."

Darg led Dara to the couch in the living area.

"Please sit. I'll go get him."

Dara watched as Darg went to get Boaz.

In a few moments Boaz entered and Darg disappeared into the refactory.

"Hello Dara. Are you here to talk to me about this talent show?" Boaz asked sitting down beside her.

"So Master Terek has told you about it. My master suggested that we do something together."

"I told him that I didn't like him just sitting around watching holomovies or reading holonovels." Darg called from the refactory. _'Ask her if she wants something to drink!'_

'_Okay.' _Boaz told his master mentally. "Would you like something to drink?" he asked Dara.

"No thank you." Dara said with a smile.

Boaz glanced in the direction of his master.

'_I know. I think this is unfair too.' _Dara told him mentally. _'Making us do this talent show!'_

'_Is your master at your quarters?'_ he asked.

'_No. She left after me. She had to go to the Temple crènche.'_

'_Why?'_

'_To talk about her crènche duty tonight.'_

'_Oh? When will she be back?'_

'_Not 'til morning.'_

'_Do you want to go to your quarters then? To try to think of something that we can do?'_

'_Sure.'_

"Master. We're going to go to Dara's quarters!"

"Alright. Be back by1700 hours for dinner!"

"Do you want to come over for dinner? Since your master won't be there? I hate to know that you'll be there all by yourself!"

Darg walked into the room to hear this. "You can come over if you want to."

"I can't. Master Jaxx is having me stay with Master Gallia and Siri. I could check with them though. Besides, I think that Siri and Obi-Wan are doing something together….and I think that he and Master Jinn will be coming to dinner."

"Snore fest!" Boaz mumbled, hoping that his master couldn't hear him.

"I could ask if you could come over. The two of you can talk about what you'll do for the talent show. I'm going to see Master's Gallia and Jinn anyways. The council's having a meeting today." He gave his Boaz a look. "Now that's a snore fest!"

Dara smiled at Master Terek.

"You heard me master?" Boaz asked.

"Do you think that I can't hear!?!"

"But why will Master Jinn be there? He's not on the council." Boaz said whilst trying to change the subject.

"Because Obi-Wan is going to be in talent show. The master's whose padawan's shall be in the talent show will be showing up….and the council member's, padawan or not."

"Where are you meeting? The council chambers will be too small, won't they?" Dara asked.

"No. It'll be too big!" Boaz whispered.

"I heard that! Actually, you'd be surprised at how many padawan's are going to participate in this talent show. And yes it will be too big so we'll be meeting in the Temple's gardens." Darg walked over with a plate of food in his hand. "It's 0900 hours. That gives you eight hours to come with something."

"We should be going then Master Terek. I hope I can come over for dinner." Dara said standing up to leave.

Boaz stood up. "I'll see you later master."

"When you do decide what you're going to do...tell me."

"But Master Terek...we were going to keep it a secret, and surprise everyone." Dara stated.

"Oh! Well then...just have fun!" Darg smiled at her.

She smiled back at him and headed towards the door to leave.

"See you at dinner time master!" Boaz called opening the door for Dara like the gentleman he was.

"Remember...1700 hours!" He called then bit into the piece of bantha rump on his plate.

"Yes master!" Boaz remorsed, closing the door behind him.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked.

"After you milady." He put a hand outward, gesturing for her to go first.

"Thank you." She headed down the hall.

"So...what shall we do?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. Do you sing?"

"Not that much...In the shower."

"I sing in the shower too. And maybe if I am listening to music and no one is around to hear me. My master's really the only person who's heard me."

"I've sang in front of Beeta, when I was younger, she started making fun of me. So how good are you?"

"Well my shower head hasn't complained yet...and neither has my master. You?"

My shower head hasn't started complaining, and other than Beeta, no one's complained. No one as in my master. He, Beeta, and my shower head have consisted of my audience. And Beeta hasn't heard me sing in years so..."

They reached Dara's quarters so she put in the code and opened the door to let them in.

_ Two hours later...1100 hours_

"So what do you think of this song? It's really the only one that I found that we can sing..."Boaz stated. "Other than the _billion_ that you've turned down already!" he muttered.

"Oh shut up! Not every song you've found has been...good enough for us to sing in a talent show that the council members will be at!" Dara leaned over his shoulder to look at the song. "It's a love song!" she turned her head to look at him, moving the hair from in front of her face to place it behind her ear.

"I realized that! But, again, it's the only one I've found that we can sing together." He looked up at her. "Let's give it a try! Give that pointy eared troll and those crazy old hermits on the council something to think about!"

"That might be fun! I always _love_ to bug the council!" Dara smiled from ear to ear.

"It's settled then...we'll sing it!" he smiled back.

"At least look at it." Dara looked back at the song.

"Alright." Boaz looked back at the screen in front of him. "It says that it's off _Wicked,_ by _Gregory Maguire._"

"Never heard of him or _Wicked_. I don't think I've seen any holomovies or read any holonovels that he's written. You?" Dara looked back at him.

"No." he looked up at her and smiled ornery. "Let's sing it!"

"Okay." She smiled back.

Boaz reached over and took out a disc. "Do you have a disc player?"

"Yeah, in my room. I'll go and get it." Dara turned away from him.

"Do you just want to into your room?" he asked.

"Sure." She glanced back at him.

Boaz stood up and followed her into her room.

They stepped into her room and closed the door.

"Boaz my sleep couch is over there. You can sit down." Dara pointed to her sleep couch in the corner by a window.

He walked over and sat down. "Where's your disc player?"

"On that stand." She pointed to the one by the top of her sleep couch.

"Thanks. I'll get it ready." He informed her, putting in the disc and

Dara flipped the lightswich on and off, but nothing happened. "Sith!"

"What?!?" he looked up at her.

"Lights!" she muttered.

"It's alright. We still have the sunlight coming through your window." He looked over at her window.

"You're right." She walked over to the window and moved the curtains from in front of the window.

At that moment a huge, dark cloud moved it front of the sun and rain started to fall lightly.

The room got even darker.

"Great!" Dara whispered.

"Dara come sit down. We still have the light from my data pad! We can still see the song lyrics."

Dara walked over and sat down.

He reached over and pressed play.

In a few moments they started to sing.

'What is that?' Obi-Wan asked himself.

He looked at a door. 'That's Dara's quarters. And that's where it's coming from!'

He moved closer and put an ear to the door to hear romantic music playing.

The music came to a stop and he could hear Dara giggle.

'It's Dara.' He told himself.

"Obi-Wan! Come on!" Siri called from down the corridor. She was standing in front of an open door.

Dara giggled. "That was fun!"

"Yeah." Boaz smiled at her.

Dara looked into his eyes. _'This isn't right!' _she told herself. _'I can't have feelings for him!'_

Boaz leaned toward her but stopped in front of her. He really wanted to kiss her but he stopped himself.

Dara knew better but couldn't stop herself. She leaned forward and kissed him.

As the kiss deepened they moved so they were lying down on her sleep couch.

_ Five hours later….1600 Hours_

_Beep—beep—beep_

Dara awakened to the sound of her alarm. She set it so they would know when it was 1600 hours.

"Sith!"

_Beep—beep—beep_

Dara rolled over hoping her alarm would stop.

_Beep—beep—beep_

Dara reached for her pillow but it wouldn't budge. She wanted to cover her head and block out her alarm.

_Beep—beep—beep_

"Alright! I'm up!" she yelled at her alarm.

"Good," came a dry voice from beside her. "now maybe you'll stop yanking on that pillow and let me continue with my sleep!"

Dara forgot all about the alarm.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a massive update for anyone reading my stories:**

**It was recently brought to my attention that someone had stolen one of my stories and, only making the smallest amount of changes possible, was passing it off on their own. I alerted the site to this plagiarism, but so far nothing has been done. The other author updated their story recently, telling me that the site has so far done nothing concerning this problem. If nothing is done about this within the next few weeks, I've come to the decision that I will delete my account on here and never again put anything on this website.**

**To anyone who still wishes to read what I write, I will happily accept a message with an email or even if you just want to give me your profile url and I'll be happy to continue writing elsewhere and send you the link where you can find my stories as long as no one steals my stuff to post it on here (if there are any particular kind of stories, a certain movie or book, tell me and I'll message you whenever I write something to do with it). If I find out something like that happens, I'll be done writing online for sure.**

**I hope this matter is resolved, because I love writing on here and getting reviews, I only wish I got more. ****I get author alerts or story alerts, but I would love more reviews. In reality, reviews only trickle in little by little and while it's nice to be put on someone's alert list, that doesn't tell me how I'm going or give me anything to think about doing for the next chapters. If you like my stories, please REVIEW and tell me how much you like them, things you want me to do, suggestions for a spin-off story(or stories)...anything will be fine.**

**Well, lets just hope this gets fixed.**

**Dara Tavar  
**


End file.
